1. Field of the Invention
The present invention application relates generally to file folders, and more particularly to a combination notebook/file folder having retractable and extendible hangers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional hanging file folders include first and second panels connected together at their lower edges with hangers fixed to the upper edges. The hangers typically extend outwardly from the side edges such that when the folder is placed in a file drawer, the rails within the draw support the hangers.
Traditionally, when it is desired to retrieve papers from a hanging file folder, the papers are removed while the corresponding folder remains in the drawer. As a result, the papers that have been removed are loose, and can quickly become disorganized. Alternatively, the entire hanging folder including the corresponding papers is removed from the drawer. However, in such case, the hangers continue to extend from side edges of the hanging file folder. This makes the file folder difficult to carry because the hangers often get caught on objects and because the hangers do not enable the file folder to readily fit in a standard size briefcase. Further, even when the hanging file folder is removed from the file drawer, the papers are still loosely held therein, making management of the papers difficult and disorganization highly likely.